poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Disharmony: Gods Among Us
|image = File:A War in Equestria Poster.jpg|caption = The corrupted started a war, the uncorrupted must end it|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic879|Row 2 title = Co-Directors|Row 2 info = Punkasaurus0530 TMNTHedgehog5 Frogadier55|Row 3 title = Helpers|Row 3 info = Nighlocktheawesome|Row 4 title = Heroes (The Rainbow Forces)|Row 5 title = Villains (The Corrupted Tyrants)|Row 5 info = Twilight Sparkle (founder) Princess Celestia (founder) Carver Descartes Tish Katsufrakis Rogue the Bat Dr. Z Ursula, Zander, and Ed Rex Ancient and Ace Misty Brock Silver the Hedgehog Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist Grubber Riku Sneech Big G May Max Henry Wong and Terriermon Capper Rarity Applejack Raphael Casey Jones Infinite Starlight Glimmer Buttercup Stewie Griffin Iron Man Black Panther War Machine Vision Kotori Itsuka Origami Tobiichi Amethyst Indominus Rex (mind controlled) Darkrai Green Arrow Powergirl Artemis The Flash (Jay Garrick) Doctor Fate Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Hawkman Optimus Prime Jazz Sideswipe Nightwing Starfire Beast Boy Punisher Wonder Girl Red Robin (Tim Drake) the Big One Clone Charizard Manny the Mammoth Elektra Purple Man Diamondback Black Siren|Row 4 info = Tino Tonitini (founder) Princess Luna (founder) Sunset Shimmer Lucario Sci-Twi Lor McQuarrie G-Merl Emerl Yoshi Donkey Kong Sonic the hedgehog Tails Knuckles Amy Rose Shadow the hedgehog Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Max Taylor and Chomp Zoe Drake and Paris Rod and Laura Princess Skystar Queen Novo Captain Celaeno Sora Donald Duck Goofy Kairi Doraemon Noby Sue Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Nighlock Ask Ketchum and Pikachu Serena Clemont and Bonnie Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo April O'Neil Spike the Dragon Discord Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Blossom Bubbles Brian Griffin Spider-Man Captain America Hulk Falcon Batman Superman Wonder Woman The Flash (Wally West) Martian Manhunter Green Lantern (John Stewart) Hawkgirl Shido Itsuka Tohka Yatogami Yoshino and Yoshinon Mana Takamiya Steven Universe Garnet Pearl Connie Lapiz Lazuli Peridot Mew Mewtwo Ratchet Bumblebee Ironhide Moon Knight Raven Cyborg Red Hood Supergirl Damian Wayne Rexy Blue Lady Margaret Daredevil Jessica Jones Luke Cage Ironfist}} '' is a movie made by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and TMNTSubspace12. Plot After the events of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades, Tino, Princess Luna, Nighlock, and Superman had senses the corrupt side of Princess Celestia and try to destroy her corruption. Then, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle become tyrants and started a war. Tino and the members of the Rainbow Forces has to stop them and end their reign over Equestria. Summary Prologue A few years after the Golden Keyblades are found, the narrator explained about a war that changes everything. Sensing corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight Cut to Present day, when Luna is walking through Canterlot castle, she senses something. Elsewhere, Tino Tonitini, Nighlock, and Superman sense the same thing. They can sense that Princess Celestia and Twilight are being corrupted. Together, they confront them, resulting in a skirmish that forces them to retreat and go into hiding. Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts as they lie about what had happened and declare Tino, Luna, Nighlock, and Superman outlaws. Tino and Princess Luna forms the Rainbow Forces Later, Tino and Luna meet in the Everfree Forest, in Luna's secret hideout in the Castle of the Two sisters. The two agree that Celestia and Twilight have to be stopped. Given a file of heroes who did not believe Celestia and Twilight's lies by the US President, Tino and Luna begin recruiting those heroes for a rebellion to take back Equestria. The recruits are Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, Lor McQuarrie, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Max Taylor and Chomp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Rod and Laura, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Captain Celaeno, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Nighlock, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Spike the Dragon, Discord, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Blossom, Bubbles, Brian Griffin, Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Falcon, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash (Wally West), Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkgirl, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Mana Takamiya, Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Moon Knight, Raven, Cyborg, Red Hood, Supergirl, and Damian Wayne. The Corrupted Tyrants rises Hearing of the creation of the Rainbow Forces, Celestia and Twilight call upon those who believed their lies and those who didn't but remain loyal to them. The ones who join them are Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Rogue the Bat, Dr. Z, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, Silver the Hedgehog, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Riku, Sneech, Big G, May, Max, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Capper, Rarity, Applejack, Raphael, Casey Jones, Infinite, Starlight Glimmer, Buttercup, Stewie Griffin, Iron Man, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Kotori Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi, Amethyst, Darkrai, Green Arrow, Powergirl, Artemis, The Flash (Jay Garrick), Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Sideswipe, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Punisher, Wonder Girl, Red Robin (Tim Drake), The Big One, and Clone Charizard. With the help of Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Infinite, Buttercup, Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Amethyst, Darkrai, Powergirl, Artemis, Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe, Starfire, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, The Big One, and Clone Charizard, Celestia and Twilight are able to capture and mind control Indominus Rex, who was currently tending to her garden at Major Mansion in human form. Optimus Primes found out about Celestia and Twilight's lies, and refuses to help them. Before he can escape, Twilight mind controls him with a spell to make him help them. First Battle: War in Ponyville With both teams assembled, the first battle finally takes place, in Ponyville. Raven uses her powers to evacuate the town just as the Corrupted Tyrants arrive. Both teams are extremely shocked to see each other and who's on which side, but Nighlock convinces the Rainbow Forces to not hold back any of their strength. An all out battle begins, with Raven trying to find anymore civilians and evacuate them, however, Starfire constantly shooting laser bolts at her doesn't help things. The Cake Family tries to get away from the conflict. Buttercup fires a laser bolt at Bubbles and Blossom, causing a the roof of a building to fall down. Superman catches the roof, giving the Cakes time to escape. Trixie helps Raven in evacuating the civilians, leading them far away. However, in the ensuing conflict, Granny Smith is killed by a blast from Optimus, who was trying to hit Ironhide. Then Indominus Rex shows up and defeats Chomp, Paris, and Rod, and Laura's dinosaurs. Nighlock tries to calm her down, but Celestia strengthens the mind control on her, causing her to attack Nighlock, damage his armor heavily, and injure him. Then a mysterious figure shows up and beats up Tino. Before the figure can finish him off, Sunset Shimmer saves Tino, by kicking the figures away from him and carries to evacuate and the Rainbow Forces retreat in order to regroup and recover from their wounds. Needed to Recovery The Rainbow Forces retreat into the Everfree Forest to Luna's secret hideout int the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Fluttershy, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rod, Laura, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Kairi, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, April O'Neil, Discord, Tohka Yatogami, Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Raven, and Cyborg tend to the team's injuries. Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle, The tyrants send Infinite ??? Tino vs Infinite ??? TBA ??? Second Battle: In Manehattan ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Stevonnie vs. Infinite ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Third Battle: Destruction of the Crystal Empire ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Retreating to Seaquestria ??? Building an Underwater Base ??? Fourth Battle: Cloudsdale ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Fifth Battle: Trottingham ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Sixth Battle: Underwater Base Invasion ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? TBA ??? Preparing for the Final Battle ??? Final Battle: Taking Back Equestria ??? Tino and Stevonnie vs. Infinite/Pearl and Garnet vs Amethyst ??? Tino vs Twilight ??? Princess Luna vs Princess Celestia ??? Ending The war has ended and the Rainbow Forces restored Equestria like it originally was before it was terrorized by Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna banishes Celestia and Twilight to another dimension as their imprisonment for their destruction over Equestria. Teams The Rainbow Forces *Tino Tonitini (founder) *Princess Luna (founder) *Sunset Shimmer *Lucario *Sci-Twi *Lor McQuarrie *G-Merl *Emerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Sonic the hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the hedgehog *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Max Taylor and Chomp *Zoe Drake and Paris *Rod and Laura *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Captain Celaeno *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Kairi *Doraemon *Noby *Sue *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon *Nighlock *Ask Ketchum and Pikachu *Serena *Clemont and Bonnie *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Spike the Dragon *Discord *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Blossom *Bubbles *Brian Griffin *Spider-Man *Captain America *Hulk *Falcon *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash (Wally West) *Martian Manhunter *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino and Yoshinon *Mana Takamiya *Steven Universe *Garnet *Pearl *Connie *Lapiz Lazuli *Peridot *Mew *Mewtwo *Ratchet *Ironhide *Bubblebee *Moon Knight *Raven *Cyborg *Red Hood *Supergirl *Damian Wayne *Rexy *Blue *Lady Margaret *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Ironfist The Corrupted Tyrants *Twilight Sparkle (founder) *Princess Celestia (founder) *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Rogue the Bat *Dr. Z *Ursula, Zander, and Ed *Rex Ancient and Ace *Misty *Brock *Silver the Hedgehog *Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Grubber *Riku (changes sides) *Sneech *Big G *May (changes sides) *Max *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Capper *Rarity *Applejack *Raphael *Casey Jones *Infinite *Starlight Glimmer *Buttercup *Stewie Griffin *Iron Man *Black Panther *Vision *War Machine *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Amethyst *Indominus Rex (mind controlled) *Darkrai *Green Arrow *Powergirl *Artemis *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Doctor Fate *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman *Optimus Prime (mind controlled) *Jazz *Sideswipe *Nightwing *Starfire *Beast Boy *Punisher *Wonder Girl *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *The Big One *Clone Charizard *Manny the Mammoth *Elektra *Purple Man *Diamondback *Black Siren Deaths * Granny Smith * Starswirl the Bearded * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Gleaming Shield * Scenes #Prologue (War in Equestria) #Sensing corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight #Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts #Tino and Princess Luna forms the Rainbow Forces #The Corrupted Tyrants rises #First Battle: War in Ponyville #Needed to Recovery #The tyrants send Infinite #Tino vs. Infinite #TBA #Second Battle: In Manehattan #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Stevonnie vs. Infinite #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Third Battle: Destruction of the Crystal Empire #TBA #TBA #TBA #Retreating to Seaquestria #Building an Underwater Base #Fourth Battle: Cloudsdale #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Fifth Battle: Trottingham #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Sixth Battle: Underwater Base Invasion #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Preparing for the Final Battle #Final Battle: Taking Back Equestria #Tino and Stevonnie vs. Infinite/Pearl and Garnet vs Amethyst #Tino vs Twilight #Princess Luna vs Princess Celestia #Ending (War in Equestria) Trivia *This movie is a mixture of "Injustice: God among us" and "Captain America: Civil War". *The storyline will continue in Wrath of Apocalypse, when Apocalypse's return wipes everyone's memories of these events and restores Celestia and Twilight. The only ones who won't forget are Nighlock, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapiz, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, Steven Universe, and Superman. *''Brother My Brother - Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' and Imperial Tower - Sonic Forces plays during the final battle. *Sonic Forces ~ Light of Hope plays in the end credits Gallery 0d9841fa2b7c8cc332df758dccdf41d4.png|A War in Equestria Logo A War in Equestria (Teaser poster).jpg|A War in Equestria Teaser Poster Category:Sonic879 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Movies Category:Epic films Category:War films